


Aucun regret

by amelefebvre



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelefebvre/pseuds/amelefebvre
Summary: Vis sans regret. Aucun. Jamais.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 2





	Aucun regret

_D'abord,_

_Sache que je ne t'en veux pas._

_Je comprends ta décision. Je la respecte, même si elle me fait mal._

_Je ne t'en veux pas de t'être enfui, d'être lâche, de ne pas avoir assez de couilles pour assumer ce que tu es._

_Ensuite,_

_J'espère que tu seras heureux._

_Je veux que tu le sois. Peu importe que tu continues de te voiler la face ou de te cacher. Je veux que tu ailles bien, physiquement et moralement._

_Enfin,_

_N'oublie pas que je t'aime._

_N'oublie pas que je te soutiendrais dans tous tes projets, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec certains de tes choix. Je suis là pour toi et je le serai toujours._

_Vis sans regret. Aucun. Jamais._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lire et relire ses mots encore et encore. Le papier commence à être abîmé à force de le plier et de le déplier.

Je ne suis qu'un con.

Je le sais mais je ne peux rien y faire.

J'ai trop peur.

Peur du regard des autres, peur d'être rejeté, peur d'être moi-même aussi, sans doute.

Ça fait deux semaines que j'ai quitté l'appartement.

J'ai tout laissé tomber.

Notre appartement, notre quotidien, notre couple, lui.

J'ai tout abandonné.

Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas la force de continuer, d'essayer de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que je ne voyais aucun avenir pour nous deux.

On est flics. On ne peut pas être un couple.

Personne ne comprendrait ça.

Je ne pourrais pas le comprendre.

Tout est plus simple pour lui. Il l'a accepté. Il se fiche de recevoir des « tapettes » des dizaines de fois dans la journée, parfois par nos propres collègues, parfois sur le ton de la plaisanterie amicale et sans arrière pensée. Il s'en fiche. Il clame sa différence haut et fort et envoie chier tous ceux qui essayent de le rabaisser, de l'humilier.

Mais je ne suis pas comme lui.

Je n'ai pas le courage de dire « Oui, je suis différent, et alors ? Oui, je suis un homme qui en aime un autre », le regard défiant et le torse bombé.

Et j'en suis désolé. Je me sens vraiment coupable envers lui. Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment et sincèrement.

Je lui suis reconnaissant de ne jamais m'avoir forcé la main pour faire un de ces gestes qui prouvent qu'on est ensemble. Il est tellement bon et moi, tellement lâche.

J'en avais assez de me sentir coupable. Alors plutôt que de poser mes couilles sur la table, j'ai préféré le quitter.

Mais c'est dur.

C'est dur de le voir tous les jours, à deux bureaux du mien.

C'est dur de le saluer tous les jours en arrivant au commissariat et de faire comme si tout était normal.

C'est dur de sourire aux autres et de voir que son sourire n'est pas aussi enjoué que d'habitude.

Et il me manque.

Putain ce qu'il me manque.

Il est dans la même pièce que moi toute la journée mais savoir que j'ai merdé et qu'à cause de moi, je ne peux plus le regarder, plus lui parler, plus le toucher, ça me tue.

Et il a fallu qu'il mette un mot dans le tiroir de mon bureau.

Ce petit mot qui me serre le ventre, qui m'étouffe et me donne envie de crever.

Ce petit mot qui me donne les larmes aux yeux parce que je reconnaîtrais son écriture entre mille, parce qu'il me dit qu'il me comprend et qu'il m'aime.

Mais putain YunHo ce que t'es con !

Il ne mérite pas d'aimer un type comme moi. Il mérite dix mille fois mieux que moi.

« Officier Jeong ! »

Je sursaute et relève la tête.

Le lieutenant Park se tient devant moi, sa main tendue vers moi.

« Le dossier Byun. »

Mes yeux voyagent sur mon bureau alors que ma bouche formule des excuses incompréhensibles.

Une fois le dossier trouvé, je lui tends, m'excusant à nouveau.

« Ça va toi en ce moment ? Je te trouve ailleurs depuis quelques jours. »

Je hoche la tête, tentant de sourire et de prendre un air dégagé à la fois.

Mais mes yeux se posent sur lui, assis à son bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce et s'ancrent immédiatement dans les siens.

« Oui, tout va bien, chef. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Le lieutenant n'a pas l'air super convaincu mais me remercie pour le dossier et s'en va. Je détourne le regard, me remets à bosser sur l'enquête en cours.

Sauf que je le vois se lever et se diriger droit sur moi.

Mon cœur s'accélère.

Il s'approche.

Prendre un air détaché, ça va aller.

Putain ce qu'il est sexy en uniforme. Comment j'ai pu laisser tomber un homme comme lui ? T'es vraiment qu'un con Jeong YunHo.

Mais pourquoi vient-il vers moi ? Est-ce qu'il a besoin d'un dossier lui aussi ?

« Salut. »

Je relève à nouveau la tête. Vers lui.

Il se tient juste devant mon bureau, les mains dans les poches et je devine à son air qu'il est décidé à rester.

« Salut. »

J'ai évacué tout l'air de mes poumons d'un coup, si bien que ma voix est partie en cacahuètes. Super viril YunHo, bravo.

Mais rappelle-toi que c'est toi qui l'a quitté, que c'est toi qui est lâche.

Et que c'est lui qui vient vers toi, lui qui te laisse un mot dans ton tiroir, lui qui essaye d'engager la conversation.

« Je t'ai vu me regarder. Veux-tu me parler de quelque chose ? »

Je secoue la tête doucement, de gauche à droite.

Je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point je suis désolé, à quel point j'ai eu tord et à quel point, malgré ton conseil, je regrette.

« Okay, très bien. J'ai cru que...Mais okay. »

Il a l'air tellement déçu. Mon cœur se serre de voir cet air désemparé sur son visage. Je préfère le voir sourire. J'adore son sourire. C'est la plus belle chose du monde à mes yeux.

Et je l'aime. Lui, tout entier. Pas que son sourire.

Il se retourne, prêt à rejoindre son bureau mais mon corps se lève.

Il voit mon geste du coin de l'œil alors arrête sa marche.

Je contourne mon bureau et me retrouve face à lui.

Il est aussi grand que moi, ce qui est plutôt rare, mais ça me laisse tout le plaisir de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Deux prunelles sombres qui scintillent lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur.

« Oui ? »

Il y a tellement d'espoir dans sa voix. Tellement de tendresse aussi.

Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui.

Je ne pourrais pas rester un seul jour de plus loin de lui.

Alors je m'avance.

Je m'approche de lui, prends son visage en coupe entre mes mains et me penche vers lui.

Il n'a aucun mouvement de recul et je vois ses paupières se fermer juste avant les miennes, prêt à recevoir le baiser que je lui donne.

Je sens tous les muscles de son corps se détendre et se laisser aller complètement entre mes bras.

Ses mains viennent entourer mon dos et un frisson me parcourt l'échine à ce contact.

Ses lèvres sont douces et délicates. Je les caresse des miennes, les aspire, les titille. Je suis complètement fou de ses lèvres, de ses baisers.

« Yo les tapettes ! Y a des cellules vides pour ça ! »

Je reconnais la voix et le rire amusé de l'officier Choi et ça me fait immédiatement percuter ce que je suis en train de faire et surtout l'endroit où nous nous trouvons.

Nous ne sommes pas dans notre appartement, que nous avons acheté pour « une colocation entre collègues et amis ».

Nous sommes en plein milieu d'un commissariat de police, entourés de nos collègues, de nos supérieurs, de victimes venant déposer plainte et de délinquants criant leur soit-disant innocence.

Mais son regard me fait tout oublier. Son regard si tendre, si désireux, si plein d'espoir. Je ne veux pas le voir partir. Pas par ma faute. Pas à nouveau.

J'ai eu le courage de l'embrasser dans un lieu public, je dois avoir le courage de lui dire ce que je ressens réellement.

« D'abord, sache que je t'aime Song MinGi. Ensuite, que je suis désolé. J'ai fait une connerie et je le regrette. Et enfin, est-ce que t'acceptes de redevenir mon petit-ami ? »

Son sourire s'élargit, illumine son visage et éclaire le mien.

« Bien sûr que oui, idiot. »

J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de lui dire que je ne le lâcherais plus jamais mais une voix grave envahit les lieux.

« Officiers Jeong et Song, vous êtes dans un commissariat de police ici. Merci d'arrêter vos effusions sentimentales.

_ Oui lieutenant Park. »

Nous obéissons et nous détachons l'un de l'autre, sachant que nous nous retrouverons ce soir, dans l'appartement qui redeviendra notre chez-nous.

Nous rejoignons chacun notre bureau d'un côté de la pièce et, à peine assis, nous échangeons un sourire lumineux.

Puis, sans perdre une minute, j'attrape un post-it, écris seulement quelques mots et le mets de côté. J'irais le déposer sur son bureau lorsqu'il ne sera pas dans les parages.

_Maintenant, je n'ai aucun regret._


End file.
